virus_squad_infofandomcom-20200213-history
Virus Squad Information
'''Rules:''' 1.) Treat each other nicely. 2.) Don't use racist swear words; Nigga and "N" are completly different, learn the said difference. 3.) RK'ing is allowed if it's in defense or in fun. As in rk'ing a friend who gives funny reactions. 4.) Be sure to help everyone who needs help! 5.) Don't spam. 6.) Please don't shit post, i'm not the biggest fan of it..sometimes i'll let it slide. '''Requirements (FOR RANKING):''' 1. Level 100+ 2. You MUST at least have ONE Virus Digimon to be RANKED 3. You must be apart of the Digimon Aurity Discord/Group. 4. Please be social, inactivity will get you removed. '''Rank up information:''' '''Unranked - You have yet to be ranked, doesn't mean you can't be apart of the group! :D''' ''' ''' '''Virus [Tier I] - Level 120+, 1 Virus digimon, and you must be in the Roblox group and Discord.''' ''' ''' '''Virus [Tier II] - Level 180+, 3 Virus Digimon.''' ''' ''' '''Virus [Tier III] - Level 200+.''' ''' ''' '''Virus [Demonic] - Level 300+, All Virus digimon Except Para and Zwart.''' ''' ''' '''The Virus Knights - A Role only deemed by me, the strongest and bravest warriors are given this title for a reason, they will guard Virus Squad with their life.''' ''' ''' '''Virus Moderator - I'll give you this role if I feel like you can handle it.''' ''' ''' '''Virus Admin - Don't ask.''' '''Purpose:''' Well, let me explain to everyone the purpose this group is coming about; I've noticed over the years that Aurity's community managed to grow bonds, some strong, some not. In recent days/months i've also noticed that a lot of people TURN against each other because; "This egg was mine, Don't farm here I was here first, Etc". This is not meant to offend the creator at all, This isn't mean to offend any of the Aurity community that is actually nice and understands that everyone is a human being and everyone deserves respect, even if they have different sight on things. I want to build a community that can show love and trust to one or another. So Guys, Don't feel afraid to go hang out with one of the group's admins, or be afraid to hang out with higher levels, Everyone here is family and everyone here is out making a change. Thank you for understanding. '''Misc. Information:''' While I don't DEMAND for you to join the discord, i'd recommend it. It makes it a lot easier to stay in contact with everyone, especially admins or even me. It'll also benefit if you need help, OR if you need a rank up. Please READ the extra Note around the beginning with Requirements, Anyone is free to join! Even unranked, you're apart of the Virus Squad, And you're still family and apart of the community! I do PREFER your level at least be 40+..Please Also join the Digimon Aurity Group! And Send some love the Aurity Owner/Admins and the entire place. ~ MajinReaper.